Asymmetry
by Aeon Rose
Summary: Kuai thought if he avoided girl, treated her unfairly, heart would agree with head, protocol. He knew this was untrue, and he was far from a liar. (Followup to Frozen Butterfly, altered its ending.)


**A/N: One more of these to come. Not long now, till MK11...**

Asymmetry

"Could I have a minute?"

Kuai nodded, leaving Goddess to ponder what on _Earthrealm_ had gone wrong...

* * *

Kara put hands on dresser, _shakes_ running up arms, reaching torso, back, legs, her body shook, eyes obscured by_ saline_, world around her _slipping_, merging, mind _unwilling_ to cooperate. Breathing became _hard_, heart solid _stone_, weighty, winding, lungs_ burning_ as woman tried to convince herself Kuai _hadn't_ cast aside her truth. He knew her long enough to _understand_ her reaction would always be to_ cease_ talking, find a_ quiet_ spot, plop herself down in heap and_ sob_ until it hurt _too_ much to so much as _flinch_.

He threw her down like _yoyo_. Having_ no_ time to brace, Kara thudded, floor sudden_ smack_ against face, carpet burn tearing_ delicate_ skin, threads poking _eyeballs_, numb. He froze _everything_ inside her, feelings shrivelling up like _prunes_, without _lifting_ a finger.

She was _his_ age, not pouting, throwing tantrum child, _his_ acolyte, _his_ general, _his_ ally, his_ friend,_ his foundation when own_ melted_ under intense, harsh glares he received after _attacking_ Emperor Kotal Kahn.

He did so to protect Cassie, her team, _as well as_ Kara. She'd gotten herself into mess he'd _warned_ her against, soft features turning _hard_, facing other way, folding arms _confirming_ his fears.

She told him he was being_ belligerent_, he should have more_ faith_. All there _deserved_ it.

He decided to give praise to _them_, providing it to _former_ love deemed_ misguided_, given their _past_.

_Again,_ Kara _admonished_ her leader, hazelnut _swirling_ through eyes ceasing_, this_ time calling him 'farcical,' that they had slept together a grand total of _twice_, before he _fled_, timorous, baffling both her _and_ her parents.

They were the _only_ ones who knew something lay there, beneath_ imposing_ exterior, beneath _decades_ of pain, sheets of _ice_. Kara's purple _shimmer_ finding its way in-between, her _luminosity_ gave credence to a man who clung to _life,_ no matter how badly rope_ tore_ at his hands.

_Why,_ then, was he behaving in way akin to _sociopath_, only with her? He went from _zero_ to_ one hundred_ in two seconds flat, casting aside_ single_ soul to see him as anything_ other_ than the 'second Sub-Zero.'

Not the_ real_ one.

_Never_ the real one.

Light bulbs _blew_ in Kara's head...

* * *

_Is it because Kuai feels he won't ever be his brother's equal? He compares himself to a dead man?_

Mind berated her, _logic_ shoving acidity, fighting off _acerbic_ statement, replacing _it_ with concern.

_That's unfair._ _He wasn't always what he is now..._

Kuai had his_ entire_ life with his_ brother._ He protected, covered _innocent_ eyes from the terrors his _Father_ inflicted. Their pregnant Mother _placated_ leader, defusing _bomb_, until wrath _exploded_, man _attacking_ her, husband _vanishing_ in the blink of_ tear_ stained lash eye. She_ lost_ their daughter, a_ sister_, tiny little_ hands_ and _feet_, Mother dying_ slowly_, agonisingly _slowly_ after that.

Their Father fled, _ashamed_, shamed, stooping to such brutality _evil_, most_ direct_ sense of the word.

* * *

_Why would he have told me any of that, if he lacked trust in me?_

Pathetically wiping eyes with sleeve, nose decided to leave trail of _slime._ She wiped_ that_ on her cardigan.

_I..._she forced herself off dresser, feet to dorm door. Determined not to _slump_ against it, Kara stood in_ salute_ pose, back ramrod straight, shoulders back.

_I want, need to speak with you. I promise I won't lose it. It is you that's making me upset, however, I should have considered that you, too are suffering. I'm so sorry..._

Coughing, Kara muttered 'fuck' under breath, _hoping_ Kuai listened,_ praying_ he would reply, even if it was from_ opposite_ end of the temple.

* * *

When the knocking came, Kara_ jumped_, anxious, tugging at collar, worry _coursing_ through veins.

She _respected_ him...it was_ significantly_ more.

She kept this _inside_, logic utilised.

The _cost_ didn't matter.

* * *

Kara _wished_ to hug man, urge _overwhelming_, encompassing whole being.

Refraining, she offered _hand_, Kuai taking it, pulling himself inside. Shaking head, clear_ apology_, man's arms opened, shock convulsing Goddess' _throat_, looking_ at_ him tough, frozen_ lake_ eyes melting entirety, her own shifting mauve, full of _questions_, aching to spring free from throat, sprint off tongue, through _parched_ lips, into _love's_ ear.

She went_ stiff_ when he held her, afraid to show_ tenderness_. He left, he _consistently_ left, _wrecking_ mind,_ wracking_ soul.

* * *

_"I can't."_

Kuai hummed.

"I like_ this._ I'll end up liking it _too_ much, if I _let_ myself hold you. You'll _walk_, and I'll end up feeling barren, _worthless_."

Beard, far from coarse swept across her forehead, chin placed atop it.

"_If_ I walk, its my own cowardice_ wishing_ it. You have helped that immensely, _Kara_. My burdens shouldn't _become_ yours, the weight of them _is_ too heavy for me to bear _alone_, though I _must._"

"You don't _have_ too." Kara implored, resisting stubborn eye roll, equalling man's _adamant_ nature. "My energy chamber? Its excellent for letting _loose_. You're free to use it, _any time_. I am not _asking_ for affection, or 'happy ending,' all that _shit_. I only ask that we talk, _without_ pretence, without needing to _hide_ things. I won't tell a soul, I swear on_ Goddess_ vows..."

* * *

Woman wasn't sure _where_ their liaison had gone awry. The _first_ time they slept together, it was charming, _awkward_, seconds _savoured_, hearts thudding in_ tandem_, Kara laughing as melting ice _fell_ onto her, her pillows,_ former_ making her shiver, finding contrast to heated skin strangely _increased_ eroticism.

* * *

The_ second_ time was terrible, woman _stopping_, backing off. _Different_ man stood before her, desperate, obvious he did not want _any_ part of this, Goddess unsure why he even _bothered_ turning up, trekking to _her_ room, midst of _Winter,_ trudging through _snow_, only to act _peculiarly_, heart _clearly_ not in this. Fingers _chilled_ her to bone, _thoughtless_ path, dull, _cloudy_ blues shaking her to the core.

Kara_ knew_ the_ right _head wasn't_ either._

* * *

Still, to see someone _selfless_ as him seemingly forget _principles_, fling himself like _harlot_ made woman feel_ ill_, dizzy, nightmare she'd soon_ wake_ from.

He left soon _after,_ feet carrying him to destination _unknown_, leaving_ love_ unrequited,_ woman_ with pangs of _distress_ in chest, _longing_ in mind and body.

Crawling into bed, Kara was _numb_, evening's chill having _nothing_ to do _with_ it...

* * *

She woke to him _weeping_, sound _alien_. Half asleep, Kara slunk off bed, crawling towards him, _helping_ him up, cradling him like _baby_, lying beside him, Goddess surrounded him in telepathic _bubble_, her barrier against the _world._

_Little_ could harm her leader _here_, other than _himself..._

* * *

_Beard scraping palm, Kara trembled, lip quiver giving her away. She felt muscles twitch, Kuai wanted to smile, stone mask chipping, Kara chipper, leader allowing it. Gods, she would not take advantage of this. Wherever her hand ventured, digits itching to explore, it would directed by him._

_Scheming mind damned to Netherrealm, Kara marvelled how great it felt, letting herself be guided, learning with him, learn with the man she cared for, that knowledge gnawing away, incessantly at gut._

_She'd keep that quiet, issue delicate._

_If Kuai wished to bring it up, he would, decisive in each, every possible way..._

* * *

_Tracing form, skin's naturally warm temperature went partially masked with drips, frigid blast pruning pads. Black hairs peppered chest, arms, 'happy trail' from navel, immaturity wishing to shine through, dulled as her robe fastenings were untied, hands on her stomach, pushing fabric over her shoulders._

_Cool hands moulded, goosebumps taking woman, gazing into purest sapphires, own irises lit up brilliant fuchsia, slim, cool chain necklace wound around fingers, Amethyst hitting sternum, Kara whispering if Kuai broke it, it didn't matter if he were Emperor of every known realm, she would let him know she was unhappy._

_For him? She'd go easier, throw in flattery, hedonist taking over for control, heart and brain on same page, reading man like extraordinary novel, hands working worn spine tenderly, nursing bruises, easing obvious strain, leader giving as good as he got, quiet, meek, not yet found herself Goddess closing eyes, cheeks hollowed, wanting cryomancer to hurtle off mountain before her._

_Honed command wouldn't allow that, mind wishing to disagree, firmly affixed on woman who took all burden, all weight, damage he unintentionally inflicted physically, mentally swept aside._

* * *

_Woman, who refused to give up, withdraw support, remain at his side, when his confidence waned, he shouted at her, throwing hands up, bellowing, brows low, mouth lower, ordering her to leave chamber._

_Kara did, though left to room, keeping quiet as to her whereabouts._

* * *

_They were not tethered, he could not pinpoint location, merely follow trail of energy, similar to umbilical cord._

_It would lead him near her, Kara knew, but found she was unable to care much, haze of tears waterfall, strength edacious, empty insides, mind devoid of thoughts._

* * *

_When they crashed, they shattered each other's preconceptions, Kuai no longer feeling as if he were 'pulling rank,' Kara no longer feeling as if he were. She wrestled leadership, occasionally giving handing him it, body plate, eyes mischievous. It became game, baited breath, everything held, fists balled, knuckles white, Goddess breaking nails, gripping sinew, mattress, drawing blood, nips ignored, Kuai giving, returning, biting exposed neck, earlobe, Kara getting dizzy, shaking, heart racing, achingly sweet._

_Calling his name, prayer flowing freely, hearing her name coming from such unyielding character, woman blushed, flushed cheek to chest, kissing him with gusto._

_She, wholeheartedly bloomed, petals radiant heliotrope, tenderness shaping dazzling flower, care taken with each, every part..._

* * *

"_Divine Chamber_. I took it for granted before, took my _Mom's_ abilities for granted. Giving _me_ them? Blew me _away_. I am her _only_ child though, so guess I _didn't_ have much of a _choice..._"

Rubbing back of her head, Kara tilted head, pulling away.

"You are _welcome_ to come_ with_ me. _No pressure._"

Goddess held up hands, finding door knob behind her. She was unaware man_ shadowed_ her, arm weaving around her_ waist._

"I am _undeserving_ of your kindness. You gave me warmth, _hearth_ when soul froze, you _restored_ me, gave me belief, _spurred_ confidence. And what did _I_ do?" Man frowned, _shame_ hollowing sallow cheeks. "I use _position_ against you, dangled _promises_ I _knew_ I wouldn't be able to_ keep_, played with_ heart_, brutish child with_ toy_. I damaged such transparent, refined,_ halcyon_ soul _without_ mercy, _barrage_ unyielding. You worked yourself free, _every_ time, _remained_ beautiful whilst_ I_ grow old, _wrinkled_, caustic. Your regards are _beyond_ thoughtful. I do not deserve _them_."

"I wouldn't give my _entirety_ if I thought you were _terrible_." Keeping back to him, Kara _snorted_. "_I love you_. I won't, _can't_ hold it against you if you _don't_ feel the same. I _won't_ apologise, or worm my way _into_ your head, bed. I will _listen_, observe, give advice _only_ when you _want_ it. All I ask is we talk, _please_, even if it _will_ cause upset. We _both_ know what that does to the mind, _body_ too. No_ labels_, no _pressure_."

Kuai's _honest_ smile _softened_ Goddess' features.

"I will _refrain_ pressure to throw 'leader' _label..._"

"When I've done something_ bad?_" _Teasing_, coy leapt from balcony _decades_ ago, hazels twinkled. "_No._ Call me out, don't give me_ preferential_ treatment."

_Chiselled_ features shot _butterflies_ right into Kara's stomach, darkness _partially_ hiding simper.

"You _want_ to be punished?"

"In a way, _yes_." Smooth tone employed, Kara straightened up, affixing _ruffled_ robe fabric. "If I _may_, time, _moment_ permitting,_ of course_, our stars _align_, I believe I am _able_ to assist in _exonerating_ myself."

"Persuading _me_ is impossible."

"Wouldn't say_ impossible_. However, as a _leader,_ it _ought_ to be, at_ least_ difficult. It_ is_. Admirable. I _admire_ your traits, it was your _tenacity_ that kept you fighting when your soul was_ forcibly_ taken. I didn't do anything other than _regain_ your soul gem, fused it with your body. I _hoped_ I did the _right_ thing."

"You gave me my_ life_ back. Two decades, _stolen_. You gave me _new_ memories,_ continue_ too. Never say your contributions are_ less_ than resplendent. _Kara..._" he sighed, blowing her fringe, "do I _allow_ myself euphoria after too _many_ years in _darkness?_ Without light,_ truth_ grows dim, feelings _weary_, mind strained. You are my _light_, banishing pitch. _Sadness_ lingers, it always_ will_."

"That's _normal, Kuai..._"

* * *

She'd used his name a _thousand_ times, but_ saying_ it, mouth forming letters felt_ cheeky_, audacious,_ usual_ moniker '_Grand-Master_' going at _some_ point during their interactions.

* * *

"If you _wish_ to be alone, please, _tell me_. I don't _want_ to push you away."

"_I_ did the pushing. You _tried_ to push_ back,_ I wouldn't _let_ you."

Kara laughed out loud.

"_Shoved._ I _know_ I _moved_ you, a_ few_ times, at _least._"

Looking at bedside clock, Kara smiled.

"Near_ eleven_." Sighing, Kara _avoided_ eye contact, lest she look _too_ hopeful. "I'm going to bed. Want to stay _here?_" Waving hands, abruptly looking at him, _sheepishly,_ woman made _face._ "Sleep._ Sleep._"

She _clarified_. Squeezing his shoulder, Goddess went into her bathroom, unfolding towel, pyjamas, grabbing bottle of shower gel, cocoa scent heartwarming, inducing _fond_ memories.

* * *

_Kuai_ would return to his room, either retiring there, or here.

Kara _wanted_ the_ latter_ to happen, as she wished to ask him most _personal_ question (in her mind,) gauge his _reaction._

She hoped it _would_ be _positive..._

* * *

"Was wondering if we could _connect_ our abilities, align _frequencies_." Kara held_ Amethyst Shard_ between fingers, _moonlight_ reflecting onto face, sheets, pillow. "_Immensely_ personal, intimate, _even_. Its_ entirely_ up to you."

_Blurting_ latter, Kuai chuckled under breath, retrieving _Sapphire_ from pocket inside robes. It was _warm_, Kara's _chilled_, stark_ contrast_ bizarre.

Holding it, outstretched hand, leader focused, _primarily_ on gazing upon woman like she was _divine_, otherworldly being.

She may have been_ deified_, but that _didn't_ come naturally with _dignity._

Kuai made her_ feel_ dignified.

She had to _thank_ the man, find whatever way necessary to _confirm_ gratitude.

* * *

Fibres left purple jewel, palm aglow, snaking, _conjoining_ with deep blue, strings_ wrapping_ around wrists, fingers, _affirming_ bond,_ securing_ faith,_ trust_ unwavering, moment _precious_, stored away with _gilded_ abandon.

Kuai _wouldn't_ speak the words she longed for.

This was _fine. _She knew, _regardless_. The man did not _tolerate_, stick around people he _didn't_ like.

* * *

_Cuddling,_ head nestled on chest, Kara's hair _tickled_, man finding himself _unable_ to be phased. Soft thuds of heart _lullaby_, woman's eyelids fluttered, lashes hitting cheek. _Own_ organ slowed, breathing growing_ deeper,_ hands threading through hair lulling,_ swooning_, man beneath her decidedly _lovely_ pillow.

Even if he ended up with_ cramp_, considerably _viable,_ considering he_ was_ ageing, Kuai wouldn't be_ anywhere_ else, closing his eyes, knowing they were _safe._

The business with Raiden's _turn_, whilst _concerning_ didn't concern him, _or_ Kara.

They would take_ each_ day as it came, _step_ by _step_, not step then _leap_ into _unknown_ waters.

They were not _entirely_ unknown.

More, _uncharted_, as of _yet..._


End file.
